gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rolland Hollard
Ser Rolland Hollard (formerly Waters), formerly known as Red Water Rollan, is a knight from the Crownlands and the legitimized bastard son of Ser Dontos Hollard. History Rolland was the son of Ser Dontos and a prostitute named Maelle, and was conceived when the two became very drunk. Ser Dontos didn't return to the brothel for a number of years but when he did, Maella recognized him and was finally able to introduce the child, who Ser Dontos instantly recognized as his son. Dontos often visited Rollan, but was often drunk, though he never harmed Rollan and spent as much time as he could with him. Dontos feared ever trying to legitimize a son of his given his family history and fear that his son would be executed. Petyr Baelish easily discovered Rolland's parentage, and used this to his advantage. When Rolland was old enough, he squired for his father, with Petyr Baelish paying a lesser lord in the Crownlands to claim him as his son until Rollan was knighted. Rollan was a quick learner, soon becoming Ser Rolland Waters, and planned to join the Kingsguard someday. During the name day of King Joffery Baratheon, Rollan was stationed at the city watch. He would later hear that his father had been stripped of his knighthood and made King Joffrey's fool. After this, Rollan hardly saw his father, believing he was to ashamed too see his son. During the Battle of the Blackwater, Rolland fought valiantly against Stannis Baratheon's men. While stationed along the battlements of the Red Keep, he witnessed King Joffrey returning to the Red Keep on Queen Cersei's orders, and from then on promised to never become a Kingsguard for the cowardly King Joffrey. Rollan ambushed Stannis' men under the command of Lord Tyrion during the battle, and was still fighting when Tywin Lannister and the Lannister and Tyrell forces arrived in King's Landing, ending the battle. With his father stripped of his knighthood and the forces of King's Landing almost in disarray because of King Joffrey, he decided to leave King's Landing and head towards the North to fight in Robb Stark's rebellion. As he was leaving, his father and Petyr Baelish, now the Lord of Harrenhall, promised Rollan glory and legitimacy if he travelled with Lord Baelish to the Vale. Rollan was present at the wedding of King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell, and spoke there with his father for the last time, where he was given a helmet specially made for him with the sigil of house Hollard on it, telling him that "when" he returned he would ask the king to legitimize him before he left to join the Night's Watch. Rollan became very suspicious of his father when both he, Sansa Stark and others mysterious disappeared from King's Landing following King Joffery's murder. He vowed to keep his lineage a secret, given that many lords were also becoming suspicious of his father. A few months after Lord Tywin Lannister had been killed by his son Lord Tyrion, he was finally able to see King Tommen in the Throne Room soon after his marriage to Margaery Tyrell, and finally revealed himself as Dontos Hollard's son. He told the King Tommen that if he were legitimized and was able to carry on House Hollard, he would pledge the house entirely to the Crown, and House Lannister. King Tommen humbly agreed, and Rollan was finally legitimized as Ser Rollan Hollard, and given a small area of land west of the Crownlands, giving House Hollard some of it's former glory back. Rollan Hollard married Denyse Cressey. With Denyse he became the father of Tommos, named after king Tommen, Maella, after his mother, Barris, after Ser Barriston Selmy, and a second daughter named Aemmie. Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Bastard Category:House Hollard Category:Knights Category:Philanahembree